


Quiero casarme contigo

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika desea dar un "paso" en su relación con Neon, pero no encuentra la manera adecuada y, sus amigos, intentan darle lo mejor para ayudarlo, para que la confesión del rubio sea un genuino regalo de navidad único.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiero casarme contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, MadHouse, etc.)
> 
> NOTA: Este fic está ubicado varios años después de los sucesos ocurridos en el manga, por lo que los personajes tienen más edad.

Quiero casarme contigo

**Capítulo único**

En una plaza, en el centro de la ciudad, el último kuruta se encontraba, meditabundo, mirando los copos de nieve caer frente a sus ojos, mientras la gente iba y venía, charlando y riendo, pues pronto sería fin de año y, con ello, las personas pensaban en qué obsequiarle a sus seres queridos. Él no era la excepción.

Pero estaba cómo en una etapa de "bloqueo"… Aún recordaba cuando le comentó a sus mejores amigos, cuatro años atrás, "que tenía una pareja": los tres lo miraban sorprendidos y lo felicitaron. Algo sonrojado, les había agradecido. Luego, vino la pregunta del millón: saber quién era la afortunada. Kurapika notó ciertas expresiones curiosas cuando de sus labios salió el nombre: "Neon, Neon Nostrade". Él nunca se enteró, pero la cara de desconcierto de Leorio había sido tan llamativa por una fracción de segundo, que Killua tuvo que darle una ligera patada en la pierna derecha antes de que dijera alguna descortesía.

Se rio para sus adentros al recordar aquélla tarde… Cuatro años, cuatro hermosos años junto con esa mujer que le hacía, el día a día, más ameno y alegre. Miró el cielo lleno de nubes: le había costado un ojo de la cara decirle lo que sentía en aquélla ocasión… Pero lo hizo, con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Y ahora iba a costarle el otro ojo decirle que quería casarse con ella...

En esa ocasión, mientras meditaba cómo decirle a Neon sus sentimientos, Senritsu había estado con él para apoyarlo y aconsejarlo de la manera más adecuada que podía. Pero ahora no estaba y sus mejores amigos serían los indicados para aconsejarlo de manera más apropiada. O, al menos, eso pretendía.

Suspiró.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kurapika! —el nombrado se volteó y distinguió la figura de su amigo Leorio, casi recibido de médico y con veintiséis años encima. El rubio sonrió y el moreno se sentó a su lado, quejándose por el frío y abrazándose a sí mismo—. ¡Rayos! ¡No recordaba York Shin tan fría! —El otro sólo seguía sonriendo, de manera extraña—. Oye, ¿no ibas a comprar algo? No te veo con bolsas.

—Bueno —empezó algo nervioso y evitando mirarlo—, no he tenido la oportunidad de… —suspiró—. Olvídalo.

Leorio lo miró, curioso, y una graciosa sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a él.

—Conozco unas lencerías muy buenas por aquí si te interesa.

Kurapika, rojo de vergüenza, lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Si serás…! ¡No pienso regalarle ropa a Neon! ¡Y mucho menos eso! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Qué aburrido eres… Teniendo una novia bonita y no aprovechándola —dijo el otro alejándose un poco y apoyando los brazos detrás de la banca, mientras sentía la furia de su amigo crecer. Temió porque sus orbes marrones cambiaran a unas color carmesí, lo que lo puso algo nervioso—. En fin, tú sabrás —suspiró y lo volvió a mirar—. Ya, en serio, ¿qué piensas regalarle? —Kurapika no respondió y siguió mirando la nada—. ¿Kurapika? —Éste se puso de pie—. Si quieres, te ayudo.

—No, deja —le contestó, sin verlo—. Debo hacerlo solo… —y, a paso lento, se fue, dejando a Leorio con la incertidumbre.

¿Tan difícil era? ¿Tan complicado decirle a la mujer que amas que quieres pasar toda la vida con ella? Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sintió que la nieve se podía derretir si llegaba a tocar sus sonrosadas mejillas: sus pies lo llevaron a la misma joyería que había visto, desde que llegó con sus viejos amigos a la ciudad, a pasar unos días antes de las festividades navideñas.

Un par de alianzas doradas cautivaron sus ojos desde que las vio: eran finas, brillantes y preciosas. Esas eran las que quería regalarle, pero… ¿cómo?

Siguió caminando solo por la ciudad, sin mirar nada ni a nadie, sólo la muchacha de cabellos rosados inundaba su mente, como la primera vez que empezó a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo interno, cuando la encontró, casi un año después de todo lo que había ocurrido en su "familia": Kurapika trabajaba como guardaespaldas para un gerente de una editorial; editorial en la cual Neon había conseguido empleo…

Cosas van, cosas vienen, y ambos, de a poco, empezaron a sentirse extraños: a ella no le parecía "tan aburrido" estar con Kurapika y, a él, no le parecía "tan fastidiosa" Neon… En un principio, sonaba irreal, después de todo, Neon era la muchacha caprichosa que se enfadaba casi por cualquier cosa y hacía berrinches de niña cuando no obtenía lo que quería. Pero parecía que su humor había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados luego de un hecho garrafal: la muerte de Light Nostrade. Ese crucial evento marcó la vida de la joven como si se tratase del fin de un libro.

Fue así que, tratando con Neon de nuevo, Kurapika descubrió que había más que una chica mimada detrás de esa faceta infantil. Recordaba que había quedado impactado luego de verla un año después: se le veía el semblante más adulto y, ciertamente, no chillaba al hablar, al menos, no tanto.

Empezaron a charlar casualmente. Luego, un poco más… y, ahí, empezaron las dudas de un corazón cerrado que se empezaba a abrir a un sentimiento nuevo, a nuevas sensaciones y a nuevos misterios: su corazón comenzaba a percibir aquél lazo fuerte y hermoso llamado "amor".

—Es imposible —le había dicho a Senritsu, una tarde, mientras tomaban un café.

—Eso dice tu mente —le dijo ella, serena—, pero tu corazón da una melodía preciosa, la melodía de un verdadero enamorado —y se había sonrojado tanto que intentó ocultar su rostro con su cabello, algo que a su amiga le pareció gracioso.

Mientras recordaba, sus pies lo llevaron hacia un bosque de árboles con las ramas peladas y cubiertas de nieve. Se apoyó en un tronco y se dejó caer al piso. Oía el fuerte repiquetear de su corazón, mientras sus ojos no veían la realidad y, en su cerebro, sólo cabía la figura de ella, sus risas, su voz y sus caricias…

La extrañaba. Mucho.

Tomó su celular para ver la hora: eran más de la seis de la tarde. ¿Tal vez sí…?

— ¡Kurapika! —Gritaron del otro lado del teléfono, el rubio tuvo que apartar un poco el celular de su oído antes de que terminara sordo—. ¡Mi amor! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo va la salida? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¡Cuéntame! —lo que recibió fue una enorme risa de parte de su muchacho: había cosas, ciertamente, que no cambiaban. La lluvia de preguntas y la velocidad al hablar, era un claro ejemplo de la esencia de Neon.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien, Neon! Los chicos te mandan sus saludos —ella agradeció. Charlaron unos minutos más, contando cómo estaban cada uno: normalmente, se turnaban para llamar, pero ésta vez, el kuruta quiso sorprenderla,  _quería oír esa chillona voz que amaba_ —. Vi tu regalo de navidad, cuando llegue, te lo daré —un grito de alegría volvió a dejarlo sordo.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —a veces, parecía que no había crecido nada esa chica, que seguía siendo de dieciséis años, pero no, tenía veintiuno con características, algunas, de adolescente. Para con él, Neon sonaba risueña, para hacer que su amado se sintiera feliz, para hacerlo ver las cosas con un toque más alegre.

—No sería una genuina sorpresa si te lo digo, ¿no? —respondió Kurapika.

Media hora después, él volvía al departamento que alquilaban junto con sus tres mejores amigos. Los atrapó mientras Leorio les enseñaba a jugar algo a las cartas.

—No tiene gracia si no sabes mentir —le decía el casi médico al joven Freecss que, a pesar de tener diecinueve años, para algunas cosas, la gente no cambiaba: una cantidad considerable de humo blanco salió de sus orejas.

—Olvídalo, Leorio —le contestó un joven de la misma edad que el anterior—. El día que Gon sepa mentir, tú te casarás —se burló el Zoldyck. Aquélla cargada hizo enfadar al más grande del grupo y, allí, notó la presencia del rubio.

— ¡Vaya, volviste! ¿Le compraste un regalo? —preguntó. Kurapika se extrañó por la pregunta—. ¡Seguro fuiste a ver a dónde te dije! ¿No? ¡Estás completamente rojo! ¡Eres un picarón! —las mejillas del kuruta se encendieron más, debido a la furia y la vergüenza.

— ¡Serás imbécil! ¡A diferencia tuya, yo pienso con la cabeza de arriba para hacer los regalos a una mujer!

Golpe bajo: Leorio se arremangó las mangas de su gruesa camisa y se le acercó, serio y enfadado, a obligar a su "amigo" a repetirle lo que dijo.

La cosa no pasó a mayores: los más jóvenes se encargaron de apaciguar las aguas mientras Gon sugería ir a un restaurante para la cena, uno que le había llamado la atención y, cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que era uno de esos lugares donde puedes servirte lo que quieras a un módico precio. Fue una cena agitada: mientras Kurapika comía tranquilo, los tres parecían mujeres en una tienda de ropa, peleándose por un trozo de comida.

Y luego decían que habían madurado. Sí, claro…

— ¡Kurapika! ¿Has probado esto alguna vez? —le dijo Neon, una vez, cuando salieron a comer a un lugar exótico.

—No

—A ver, di "ah…"

— ¡Neon! —exclamó por la bajo, avergonzado—. ¡Estamos en público!

— ¿Qué tiene? ¡Yo te quiero! Y no me importa que estemos en público para demostrártelo.

Y, con eso, lo había hecho callar: se le dibujó una gran sonrisa, mientras su corazón, feliz, agradecía tener una pareja que le hacía vivir la rutina de manera distinta: si Neon no fuera tan aniñada en algunas situaciones, seguramente, no se habría enamorado de ella. Eran esas pequeñas cosas tiernas y vergonzosas las que lo hacían sentir aún más vivo, a pesar de que ciertas actitudes en ella habían evolucionado para bien.

Sonrió en solitario al recordar ello.

— ¿Piensas en Neon? —le dijo el "pequeño" Gon (que ya era bastante más alto…) mientras se tumbaba en la cama de un salto, cuando regresaron al hotel. La sonrisa que le dio hizo obsoleta cualquier afirmación—. ¡Debe ser tan lindo pensar así de alguien!

—Tú podrías hacer lo mismo —agregó Killua, tirándole, bruscamente, una almohada y provocando que empezaron una guerra—. ¡Ni siquiera has llamado a Palm desde que salimos! ¡Te va a matar! —aquello provocó escalofríos al hijo de Ging: Palm y Gon habían salido unas cuantas veces más, pero… Por alguna razón, el moreno se negaba a decirle que la quería, o lo hacía indirectamente y la muchacha esperaba una declaración directa… De cualquier forma, las citas con ella terminaban en un Gon corriendo por su vida, mientras Palm se "transformaba" para "perseguirlo".

Los chicos empezaron a tirarse almohadas; los otros dos fueron a sentarse a la mesa. Leorio le preguntó a su rubio amigo si quería una taza de café o de té, a lo que Kurapika respondió afirmativamente por la segunda.

—Leorio —empezó por lo bajo: de fondo tenían las risas y lo golpes de los más jóvenes—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el moreno asintió—. ¿Qué tan serio has llegado con una mujer? —aquélla pregunta hizo atragantar el café que estaba a punto de engullir.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Aún no lo han hecho con Neon?! —exclamó, bajo. Kurapika, rojo, le gritó:

— ¡No me refiero a eso, tonto! —Killua y Gon los miraron confundidos, pero retomaron su juego a los pocos minutos—. Me refiero a una relación.

—Sigo sin entenderte —el de ojos marrones suspiró.

—Quiero… Quiero llevar mi relación a otro nivel —empezó, nervioso—. Quiero… Compartir mi vida con ella, Leorio.

El casi médico pestañó.

— ¿Es… en serio? ¿Quieres casarte con ella? —preguntó, sorprendido—. Bueno, eso es fantástico —felicitó, sonriendo—. Ahora entiendo por qué mirabas tan fijamente la joyería…

— ¡Yo no! Quiero saber —interrumpió Gon, uniéndose a la charla.

—Ustedes, niños, se van a la cama.

—No somos niños, "Riorio" —se burló Killua—. ¡No puedes echarnos a la cama como si tuviéramos doce años! —se quejó—. Somos grandes y exigimos unirnos en la charla de adultos.

Aquélla última afirmación hizo estallar en risas a Leorio.

—Adultos, sí claro… ¡Adultos que siguen jugando con las almohadas! ¡Siguen teniendo doce años de cerebro!

— ¡Oye! —gritaron, ofendidos, lo más jóvenes.

—Déjalos, Leorio —agregó Kurapika, dándole un sorbo a su amargo té—. A fin de cuentas… quería preguntarles a los tres —confesó, algo tímido. Gon le preguntó de qué se trataba el asunto—. Bueno… Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Neon… —Killua silbó, sorprendido, y Gon se le echó en brazos a su rubio amigo, felicitándolo—. El caso es que… No encuentro la manera de encarar la situación —dijo apretando con fuerza su humeante taza.

No es que tuviera miedo al rechazo o que Neon se le riera en la cara, porque sabía que ella no lo haría. Era sólo que… imaginaba la situación y sabía que se trabaría y eso, producto de los nervios. Y él quería la velada perfecta, sin miedos, sin interrupciones ni balbuceos.

—Simplemente le dices "Neon, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

—No es así de simple, Gon —recalcó el kuruta—. Yo… —se revolvió el cabello con las manos, nervioso—. Quiero decírselo con completa libertad, sin temores —explicó—. Imagino la situación y me tenso.

—Hm… —murmuró Leorio—. ¿Y dónde pensabas decírselo? Digo, ¿cómo imaginabas la situación?

—La víspera de nochebuena quiero darle el regalo y poder decírselo —respondió.

— ¿Y dónde pasan la nochebuena? ¿En casa? —él asintió—. ¡Oh, vamos! Es más bonito si la llevas a un restaurante lujoso, comen algo rico, y, cuando llega la medianoche, tú te arrodillas frente a ella y dices las palabras mágicas —tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir, pero el Zoldyck lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y las palabras son "¿con qué clase de idiota me voy a casar?"? —Leorio lo miró feo—. No entiendo mucho de esto, Kurapika, pero creo que lo mejor es que estén cómodos los dos. Digo, debe ser una situación especial, pero natural.

—Yo opino lo mismo —coincidió su mejor amigo—. Si ambos se sienten cómodos, la atmósfera es cómoda y tú estarás más relajado y ella se verá más feliz —eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Y ella se pondrá contenta de oír eso, Kurapika! Además, ¿qué sabes si ella también piensa lo mismo?

Es cierto… ¿Y si Neon había pensado algo similar? Aunque, de haber sido así, seguro se le habría notado: Neon era como Gon, transparente como un papel.

—Cenen en casa, festejen la nochebuena y, tranquilo, tú le haces la declaración —resumió Killua.

—La invitaré a cenar a un restaurante, antes de ir a casa —dijo Kurapika, mientras tomaba toda la información de la charla y empezaba a planificar—, le diré que tengo una sorpresa para ella y, cuando lleguemos a casa, en la víspera de Navidad, le daré el regalo —hablaba más para él que para los otros. Se dio cuenta de ello y los miró—. ¿Estará bien así? A Neon le gusta mucho salir afuera y…

—Haz lo que a ti te parezca mejor —agregó el joven Freecss—. Tú conoces a Neon mejor que nosotros: seguro vas a hacer algo que le haga feliz y eso es lo importante…

Se hizo un sereno silencio en el cual Kurapika agradeció infinitamente aquéllas palabras tan dulces y buenas: sí, él conocía mejor que nadie a Neon, él sabría hacerla feliz y crear el ambiente perfecto para decirle cuánto la quería y cuánto ansiaba dar ese "salto" en la relación con ella.

Se quedó pensando en ello, con una sonrisa, hasta que cierto señor interrumpió de la manera más indiscreta:

—Y luego, ¡una noche de lujuria y placer!

Recibió tres golpes en el rostro. Potenciados con Nen.

—Aunque —añadió Killua, con ésa cara gatuna tan característica suya cuando se trataba de picardías—, podrías darnos unos consejos de vez en cuando a Gon y a mí, ¿no? —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Kurapika se hizo el desentendido y Gon se había avergonzado de pies a cabeza—. ¡Al menos para que Palm no te mate, otra vez!

— ¡Killua! —vociferó el hijo de Ging, más rojo que un tomate.

Mientras Leorio descansaba y los más jóvenes peleaban un rato, el rubio limpiaba las tazas y pensaba el escenario ideal para la noche de la confesión: a la mañana iría a comprar las alianzas y las grabaría… Se sentía tan feliz que hasta le resultaba gracioso los comentarios subidos de tono que aportaba Leorio: definitivamente, quería a sus amigos. Siempre estaría en deuda con ellos por haberle cambiado la vida de una manera tan hermosa. Y con Neon siempre estaría en deuda, eternamente agradecido: aún en los momentos en los que no estaba físicamente, la sentía presente, como si su ser estuviera al lado de ella… Y eso hacía extrañarla aún más…

—Te quiero… —susurró inaudiblemente, para sí, mientras el rostro de ella se le aparecía como un tierno ángel. Escandalosa, pero dulce.

— ¿A la taza de café? —comentó Gon mientras se servía un vaso de agua fresca. Kurapika, muerto de vergüenza, intento decirle que olvidara el asunto, que hablaba solo—. Mi tía Mito a veces me cuenta que los locos hablan solos… —y se quedó pensando—. Tal vez por eso Palm está algo extraña —dejó al hijo de Ging en sus cavilaciones mientras el kuruta se dirigía a la cama a descansar.

Compró y grabó las alianzas al otro día. Por insistencia, los otros tres lo acompañaron para ver qué tan bonito era el par que su rubio amigo había elegido. Luego de eso, Leorio "intentó" hacer que Kurapika se dirigiera a una lencería… Volvió a recibir un fuerte golpe, potenciado con Nen, de nuevo.

— ¡No se abusen de mi porque sepan usar el Nen mejor que yo! —se quejó mientras tomaban un café, en un bar cercano. Los tres no le dieron importancia al asunto.

—Podrías haber hecho algo al respecto —dijo Killua, despreocupado—. Digo, ¿qué culpa tenemos si sólo sabes dar golpes teletransportados? —se burló.

— ¡Tú! ¡Mocoso! ¡No cambias más! —vociferó el médico, ofendido—. Es que tengo el tipo de Nen equivocado, eso es todo —a ninguno de los tres les convenció tal patética respuesta y lo miraron muy acusadoramente.

— "Emisión" —empezó Kurapika, tomando un sorbo de su té—, te queda perfecto. Proyectas el aura cuando te conviene —Leorio volvió a enfadarse—. ¡Deja de gritar! Armas un escándalo innecesariamente —e hizo un gesto raro con sus manos.

Varios días más tarde, ambos llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad de York Shin, donde cada uno iría a sus respectivos lugares a pasar la navidad… Gon y Killua se dirigían a Isla Ballena, en donde lo esperaban Mito y, sorpresivamente, su padre, Ging: según había comentado el moreno, le había hecho prometer que iría a pasar navidad con ellos y, de no hacerlo, le había dicho que invitaría a Kaito quimera, "Es más entretenida que tú. ¡No puedo hablar contigo! ¡Y la tía Mito se entristecería tanto!". No era una excusa muy fuerte, pero, de alguna forma, su propio hijo se las había apiñado para convencerlo.

Leorio tenía una reunión con sus compañeros de universidad: según él, muchas "amigas" irían y no se perdería una oportunidad de esa calaña para pasar una "divertida" velada de navidad. Sus tres amigos lo miraron raro cuando ponía esas expresiones tan absurdas en su rostro.

Le desearon lo mejor a Kurapika para su festejo navideño: Gon le hizo prometer que mandara una foto y Leorio… Bueno, volvió a recibir miradas fulminantes del rubio cuando dijo tonterías…

El viaje se le pasó lento, demasiado lento. Miraba continuamente su reloj y la ventana de la aeronave mientras esperaba, ansioso, el esperado aterrizaje. No le había mencionado a Neon su regreso, quería sorprenderla.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando bajó con sus maletas y pedía un taxi. Movía sus pies, nervioso mientras su corazón se le aceleraba más y más. Cuando distinguió su hogar, el vehículo frenó, pagó y descendió del mismo. Mientras el taxi se alejaba, una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, observando la puerta de su hogar, de su tan amado hogar… Sacó las llaves, las introdujo por la cerradura y entró: de inmediato supo que allí estuvo Neon hasta el último minuto.

La casa era un completo desastre.

Se rio solo, entró, cerró la puerta y dejó su maleta. Se quitó su abrigo y se arremangó su pulóver: hora de acomodar las cosas.

Eran las ocho de la noche. Las cosas fuera de lugar habían vuelto a su origen y el desorden había ido a parar a otro recuerdo. Empezó con los preparativos de la cena: sabía que Neon volvía a eso de las nueve, por lo que estaba ansioso por poder sorprenderla aún más.

Estaba en mitad del proceso de cocción cuando oyó la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco tan potente que casi se le cae el cucharón que estaba usando para revolver el guiso. Se ocultó detrás de la puerta de la cocina. La oyó gritar.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó como una lunática, aterrada. Kurapika suspiró en silencio, sin salir de su escondite. Ella entró a la cocina, sin verlo, y empezó a girar la cabeza de un lugar a otro, buscando al responsable de la tal agradable olor.

Y luego, ella lo oyó: esa apacible risa, ese agradable reír que la enamoraba: se volteó, lentamente, y lo distinguió, detrás de la puerta. Con su cabello que le ocultaba el cuello, con su rostro tan agradable y con esa sonrisa tan particular, fue corriendo a sus brazos, mientras exclamaba su nombre.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías hoy? —cuestionó ella, feliz, mientras lo inundaba en besos.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, Neon —explicó y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¡Y vaya que lo conseguiste! ¡Cuéntame el viaje, de los chicos, de las cosas que hicieron! ¡Todo! —empezó emocionada, dando saltitos.

—Por lo pronto, lo mejor será que no se queme el guiso —dijo el rubio—, mientras te comento todo.

La cena fue apacible y llena de risas: Kurapika intentó contarle, a grandes rasgos, las pequeñas vacaciones que había tenido con sus amigos. Esa "a grandes rasgos" terminó siendo "con lujos de detalles" porque su joven pareja se la pasaba preguntando a cada rato, haciendo casi exasperar al rubio.

—Tengo algo más —dijo, finalizando la sobre mesa—, ¿te apetece ir mañana a cenar algo? —La muchacha quedó algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta—. Digo, a algún restaurante que te guste.

Neon pensó que ése podría llegar a hacer un posible regalo de navidad, pero algo no cuadraba, algo no cerraba en su mente: Kurapika no sería tan directo. Por lo que estaba notando, estaba completamente segura que algo se traía entre manos. Una sorpresa que ella no era capaz de descubrir, cosa que le gustaba y mucho.

Se acomodó en su silla, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió.

— ¡Claro! Hay un restaurante bonito que abrió hace poco y me gustaría ir a conocer. ¿Podemos? —el rubio asintió, encantado.

La víspera de la noche buena no se hizo esperar y la pareja se encontraba en dicho lugar, esperando que sus menús llegaran. Kurapika sentía cómo ese pequeño paquete le producía tal ardor en su interior que sentía como si unas candentes brasas lo consumieran por dentro: el tan esperando momento se acercaba y las alianzas estaban cerca de ser vistas a luz.

Aquélla tarde había recibido tres llamados distintos, pero con un punto en común: desearle lo mejor en aquélla esperada velada. Gon lo reconfortó con sus palabras y le dio el ánimo que esperaba, tal y como siempre solía hacer, ¡hasta se lo imaginaba al lado suyo, sonriéndole! Killua también le deseó lo mejor y que no olvidara aquélla calma… Y, Leorio, también mandaba sus mejores deseos. No incluyó comentarios subidos de tono, lo cual, agradeció infinitamente para sus adentros.

— ¡Mira, mira, Kurapika! ¡Ya falta menos! —vaya que sí: la gente, contenta, empezaba a salir del local para reunirse con sus seres queridos y compartir regalos.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él: quedó tenso, sentado en su silla, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Se quedó congelado allí, mirando la nada, mientras el minúsculo paquete aullaba porque saliera al mundo.

Neon se le acercó, preocupada, por él, quien lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¡Feliz navidad, amor! —exclamó cuando las doce campanadas sonaban por el lugar y lo abrazaba, feliz. En seguida, le tendió un mediano paquete como obsequio—. Espero que te guste, me costó elegirlo.

—No te hubieras molestado… —pero la dulce sonrisa de ella le produjo un vuelco de alegría en su corazón: al abrir el paquete, encontró la edición de un libro que hacía mucho no encontraba por ningún lado. Le dio las gracias a Neon, sonriéndole. Luego, le pidió de ir a caminar por las calles. Desconcertada, la muchacha asintió en silencio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, al fin, cuando habían caminado un buen rato. Kurapika se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, haciéndola intimidar—. ¿Kura…pika?

—Neon —la tomó por las manos, firmes, sin dejar de verla a sus ojos—, quiero darte mi regalo de navidad —sino hubiera sido por la gente que iba y veía festejando, haciendo algo de ruido, seguramente, ella habría oído el fuerte repiquetear del corazón del rubio: era ahora o nunca.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, suspiró y le sonrió a Neon.

Sacó el pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

Ella, todavía sin entender la situación, tomó la pequeña caja envuelta en un papel dorado y, preguntándose por qué a su pareja le costaría tanto regalarle una joya, fue abriendo la cajita de terciopelo rojizo, sin esperar tal grata sorpresa dentro…

Lo cierto es que había quedado petrificada en el lugar, con vista clavada en los anillos, en las doradas alianzas que brillaban frente a sus ojos: no era la belleza de las joyas en sí lo que la había hecho estremecer de pies a cabeza, era el significado que cubría el par. Tomó uno, con la manos algo temblorosas, y distinguió un grabado del lado del reverso del anillo: una fecha, un día maravilloso en la vida de ambos, donde sus vidas habían empezado a alinearse juntos.

De los ojos de ella brotaban lágrimas, gruesas y alegres lágrimas.

—Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo —empezó el kuruta, tomando con amabilidad una de las manos de ella, mientras sus ojos marrones empezaban a aguarse de la emoción—. Neon, quiero casarme contigo… —le dijo en un tono firme y sincero.

Y ella allí, presa de una embriagante e infinita felicidad, se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Entre lágrimas, se le echó en brazos, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y exclamaba "¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu mujer! ¡Ahora y siempre, Kurapika!". El rubio, feliz, dejó que una finas y tranquilas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, mientras le daba las gracias a su "risueña" compañera por elegir, también, el mismo camino que él.

No sabía qué les deparaba el futuro pero, allí, ambos jóvenes se sintieron los más felices y alegres del mundo, preparándose para un venturoso mañana, para un porvenir juntos, para un nuevo capítulo en el diario de su vida, cuyo título rezaba "amor".


End file.
